In a typical construction design, a set of plans are generated, usually with a computer-implemented tool, such as a CAD (Computer Aided Design) software product. In a separate process, the various elements and materials of the construction project, i.e. windows, doors, skylights, acrylic block are priced out in estimating the cost of the job. This adds time and effort to the process of generating a job quote. Also, since different construction materials of varying quality and cost can be used on a job, the cost amounts on a pricing schedule can vary by a wide margin. Also, in the event that the pricing schedule needs to be changed, i.e. due to cost overruns, competitive bidding or other factors, a new price schedule must be generated, with an additional investment of time and effort involved for each revision. This adds extra expense to a construction project, and this typical process limits the flexibility in selected various construction materials for contractors and end-customers.